


Kokichi's Turn

by stormwolf99



Series: Amasaiouma Kink Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Baked Goods, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Making Out, Multi, Pet Names, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf99/pseuds/stormwolf99
Summary: Rantaro gets the other boys to agree to be stuffed once each to better understand what it's like, and Kokichi volunteered to go first.





	Kokichi's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Kink fic. Read the tags. If you aren't interested don't read.
> 
> At first I just wanted to write something quick just because of the lack of feeder kink danganronpa fics here, but now I'm in pretty deep with this one. I'm really enjoying writing for these three though. I feel like they would have a good dynamic.

“But Kokichi you promised!” whined the young detective. 

The two of them had found themselves in a bit of a predicament. After the previous night of feeding and plumping up Rantaro, the three of them had gotten a taste for the act. Or at least, Kokichi and Shuichi were newly interested. As the only one with experience, Rantaro said that he would help the other two at least understand what it was like and teach them how to do it better.

His plan was to do just one stuffing session each with Kokichi and Shuichi so he could demonstrate how to be a good feeder. And so they can understand what kind of pains and discomforts come with being overfed. The other boy’s agreed to do this and Shuichi and Kokichi decided that Kokichi would go first tonight and Shuichi would do it tomorrow. But now, the purple haired boy was protesting,

“I was lying when I agreed,” he said with that typical cocky grin of his.

“That’s not fair!” Shuichi protested, “Besides, Rantaro had already gone through all the trouble of cooking for you, you can’t let it go to waste!” he argued. Rantaro did agree to cook whatever meals they liked to make the session a bit easier for their first times. And Kokichi had a hell of a sweet tooth. Rantaro barely had to do any actual cooking. But he baked a cake and cookies and managed to find a lot of candy from the student store. He even found Kokichi’s favorite grape soda which he was pretty happy about.

“I just can’t do it anymore okay,” Kokichi crossed his arms defensively. Instead of letting the two of them keep arguing, Rantaro stepped in.

“I guess if you’re not going to be a team player, you won’t be able to participate in the future,” he said with a confident glare. Kokichi’s eyes shot up at him in confusion.

“What?” he asked.

“Yep, it’ll just be me and Shuichi then,” Rantaro put his arm around the dark clad boy and looked at the plethora of desserts he had made, “I know it’s not really your thing, but we can share these so they don’t go to waste,” the two of them had completely turned their backs on Kokichi.

“Wait! You can’t kick me out! I still want to participate,” he leapt up and tugged on Rantaro’s other arm.

“Then you’ll have to let us do one session with you,” Rantaro declared. Kokichi huffed. Rantaro turned to face him now, placing his other hand on his shoulder, “You only have to do it once, and then we won’t make you do it again if you don’t like it.”

“I… just…” Kokichi tried to argue, but at this point he was just too frustrated, “Fine! I’ll do it,”

“You know,” Rantaro brought his finger to trace Kokichi’s jawline, gently grazing his chin as he encouraged the small boy to look up at him. He could see despite Kokichi’s playful demeanor that this was making him anxious, “I understand if you’re nervous. But don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.”

“I… I know you will,” He sighed. His face scrunched up as Rantaro continued to give him a reassuring stare and broke their eye contact by embracing the taller teen. Rantaro held him for a moment before looking over at Shuichi. Shuichi let out a chuckle as he started gathering the desserts onto the dining hall cart. They ended up keeping it since nobody else seemed to know it we there.

“Let’s get you in something more comfortable, and we’ll meet in my room okay?” he said, speaking to both of them, “Shuichi. Can you bring the cart? I’ll leave the door unlocked in case you beat us there.”

Shuichi nodded in agreement and Rantaro took Kokichi’s hand in his as they walked to the dorms. They had a pretty clear path through the back entry way. Most of the other students at this time of the day were in different parts of the building so it was unlikely to run into anybody in the courtyard or the dorms.

Rantaro stopped at his room first to unlock the door and then they headed upstairs to Kokichi’s room. Inside was pretty messy. Rantaro wasn’t even sure how he could have made such a mess in just a few days. But they wouldn’t be staying in here for long, just enough to find Kokichi something more comfortable to wear for the session, and hopefully something not white.

Kokichi went to the drawers and sifted around what was in there. The school provided them multiples of their special school uniforms so maybe they had given them other clothes too. In his drawer, Kokichi found a bunch of t-shirts and drawstring shorts that were probably supposed to be pajamas for them. He wasn’t too sure, but he was fine with changing into those. Rantaro expected him to go into his bathroom or something to change, but he just stripped down in the middle of the room.

Not that he should worry about being modest around Rantaro, but the tall teen wasn’t expecting it and he found himself staring at Kokichi’s thin and slender body. He was pretty scrawny, not just in height but all around. It aided in his extremely childish nature.

When he was changed, Rantaro took Kokichi’s hand and they left his room. He let the small boy lock the door and then they walked down the stairs to get to Rantaro’s room. Shuichi hadn’t made it there yet, so Rantaro thought he’d get the room ready. Instead of dirtying his bed again, he thought they should move it to the couch. This worked out better anyway since it would be more comfortable. There was a chair they could pull up if necessary and they could use the coffee table to set the plates on instead of the bed or having to reach for the cart.

Rantaro had arranged the room in the way he thought would work best and as he finished, Shuichi showed up with the cart in tow.

“Sorry that took so long. I wanted to scout the area first to make sure nobody saw me roll all this over here,” he admitted. Rantaro smiled at him.

“That’s okay. I appreciate your thoroughness though,” he said, “bring it over here.” Shuichi took the cart and wheeled it next to the coffee table where he started unloading things. Kokichi watched from the bed and swallowed hard as he saw the amount of stuff that was being piled up onto the skinny table. Rantaro got up as he noticed the look on the other boys face and he approached him on the bed. He sat down, placing a hand on Kokichi’s thigh.

“You doing okay?” Rantaro asked.

“I’m fine,” he lied. Normally, it was hard to tell if Kokichi was really lying or not but he was blatantly transparent right now.

“You’re afraid of something,” Rantaro said in a low voice. Kokichi looked up at him looking surprised.

“I-I’m not scared,” he pouted.

“If I had to guess, I’d say you’re more afraid of giving us control for the night. Am I right?” Rantaro said. Kokichi’s reaction told all. Rantaro just chuckled as he brought his other hand to Kokichi’s cheek.

“You know, it’s okay to relinquish control every now and then,” he said, his face closing in to Kokichi’s. Their close proximity was almost making Kokichi more nervous, “But you don’t have to worry about us. And if you want to stop at any time, just give me a signal and we’ll stop. You’ll be okay,”

Kokichi was still a bit nervous about the idea but having Rantaro assuring him like this was making the feelings go away. The purple haired boy scooted closer and Rantaro closed the gap between their lips. Kokichi pushed their kiss deep and Rantaro allowed him to do as he pleased. He always felt more relieved when he kissed the tall boy. Rantaro was strangely intoxicating and he loved every moment he spent with him. Kokichi pulled away, his mind seeming much more at ease. He smiled at the greenish-brown haired teen, earning a big smile back.

“Ahem!” Shuichi cleared his throat loudly, “Are you two going to make out all night or are we doing this?” he asked lightheartedly.

Rantaro and Kokichi got off of the bed and before Kokichi was about to run to the couch, Rantaro stopped him. He instead sat down on the couch, close to where Shuichi was on the adjacent chair and scooted all the way back and spreading his legs open. He patted the cushion between his thighs.

“Sit here,” he commanded. Kokichi did as he was told, dreamily looking at Rantaro before he sat down between the boy’s thighs. He was small enough to fit on the couch still, despite having a person behind hm. Rantaro held his arms back behind him and with his right arm he scooped both of them in his grasp and held him tight.

“We won’t tie you up, but I’m not going to let go,” Rantaro leaned into his ear and whispered. The feeling of the other boy’s breath on his ear made him tingle. He nodded and Shuichi popped off one of the bottles of grape soda and unscrewed the cap before handing it to Rantaro. 

“You’re going to drink the whole thing for me okay?” He said as he brought the rim of the bottle to Kokichi’s lips. The small boy nodded and Rantaro tipped the fizzy liquid up and it poured into his mouth. Kokichi seemed to not have trouble chugging the syrupy drink. Rantaro watched him from the side as the contents of the bottle steadily emptied. He gave Kokichi a few breaks to catch his breath, but he kept the bottle to his lips until it was gone.

With a huff, Kokichi finished the botte of soda and let out a small belch. Rantaro put the empty bottle to the side of him and then shot a look to Shuichi who was ready with a plate of cookies. Shuichi took one of them and held it to Kokichi’s lips.

“Open up,” he commanded. Kokichi shot him a look, but he did as he was told and Shuichi pressed the baked good into his mouth until it was all the way in and Kokichi started to chew. Rantaro was certain to make the cookies small enough to be eaten in one bite to make things easier. Shuichi was ready with more cookies as soon as Kokichi was done with the last. The purple haired boy wanted to protest how fast he was going but Rantaro hushed him.

“It’s better to eat faster. You won’t feel how full you are immediately,” he explained. Kokichi grumbled but continued to let the dark haired boy cram cookie after cookie into his mouth. When the plate was nearly gone, he felt Rantaro’s big hand reach down and assess his size. He pressed against Kokichi’s tummy lightly so he wouldn’t make him sick. He was starting to fill out a little bit. Not enough to push against the T-shirt he was wearing, but bigger than he was at first. Rantaro figured it wouldn’t take much to start bloating him, since he was so thin to begin with. 

With that plate of cookies gone, Shuichi took a different plate. This one had small peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off, just like Kokichi liked. Shuichi laughed as he saw them and held one up for Kokichi to bite down on.

“Look at all this work Rantaro put in for you,” Shuichi said as he pushed the soft sandwich into the boy’s mouth. Kokichi moaned through the mouthful of food, barely audible at that point. Rantaro leaned in and kissed Kokichi’s cheek.

“That’s because I care about you,” he cooed. Kokichi quickly chewed and swallowed his sandwich and turned his head away from Shuichi’s hand and up at Rantaro. He couldn’t muster any words, but Rantaro leaned in and kissed him softly before gently turning his head back to Shuichi who shoved another sandwich into his mouth.

Kokichi’s breathing had already slowed down as he finished the second plate. He was looking much fuller now too.

“Are you thirsty?” Rantaro whispered to the purple haired boy who nodded weakly. Shuichi took another bottle and removed the cap for Rantaro who poured it into his mouth again. Kokichi drank it very slowly this time, feeling pretty full at this point. Rantaro wouldn’t let him stop until the bottle was at least half empty. He didn’t want to overdo it.

“That’s good darling,” The tall boy chided in the other’s ear. With the bottle half emptied, Rantaro passed the soda back to Shuichi who twisted the cap back on and set it off to the side where he could reach it later if they needed more. Rantaro put his hand against Kokichi’s belly again, feeling how much bigger he had gotten since the last time he felt him. He was very bloated after the sandwiches. He rubbed his aching stomach softly, trying to ease any of the pain Kokichi might be feeling now. Kokichi grumbled in a haze as Rantaro’s hands caressed his enlarged abdomen.

Rantaro was being really gentle as he rubbed the smaller boy’s belly. He kept his hand over the T-shirt, which by now was staring to stretch over his distended gut. Then, without a warning, Rantaro smacked the lower part of his tummy, around his belly button. Kokichi was surprised and let out a huge burp. He whipped his head around and glared at the taller boy.

“What the hell was that for?” he asked angrily.

“To make you burp. It releases some pressure. Don’t you feel a bit better now?” Rantaro asked. Kokichi was silent. He was so surprised that he didn’t notice the slight difference in his comfort. Rantaro was right, he did feel a bit better.

“You ready for more Kokichi?” Shuichi asked eagerly. Kokichi looked at the food leftover and decided what he wanted to eat next.

“I want the brownies,” he said, gesturing to a plate of delicious looking chocolate brownies with caramel marbled on top. Shuichi obliged and grabbed the plate of baked goods, taking one of the gooey chocolate treats and held it out to Kokichi who bit into it more eagerly. He hummed happily as he chewed the fudgy dessert.

Rantaro started to kiss at the small boy’s neck while he continued to rub his stuffed midsection. Kokichi felt like he could melt into the tall boy as he enticed him. He was distracted by Rantaro’s touches giving Shuichi the chance to give him even more brownies. Kokichi had to lay back into the other boy now. He was feeling pretty sick leaning forward, pushing on the lower part of hic belly. Rantaro held him back so the smaller boy was laying against his chest. Shuichi had to scoot the chair closer to he could still reach, but he didn’t stop pushing brownies into the boy’s mouth. Kokichi was too tired and full to protest any more so he took them into his mouth obediently.

Rantaro caressed his lower belly now that it was freed from being pressed against his lap. With him stretched back, the T-shirt he was was riding up his swollen gut. Rantaro felt the warm, bare skin of his bloated stomach which earned some relaxed moans from the purple haired teen. Shuichi took the last brownie and put it against Kokichi’s lips and had to force it into his mouth. Kokichi was really feeling the effects of all the food now, and he looked like he had swallowed a whole watermelon.

Shuichi stopped feeding him and let Rantaro massage his aching tummy as it gurgled angrily. Kokichi’s usual energetic demeanor had slowed and he gazed lethargically into the distance as Rantaro touched him. The taller teen lifted the now stretched T-shirt so it rested on the crest of his greatly distended gut. He was amazed at how much Kokichi was able to pack in for his first time.

His fingers found their way to Kokichi’s belly button. He rolled his finger over it playfully. His wasn’t deep, but rather pretty flat. With all the food crammed in him now, it looked like it wanted to pop out. Kokichi could only muster a groan as Rantaro played around with him. He liked having his hands over him, but he could barely move or even speak.

Shuichi got up from the chair and sat on the couch on their right side. Opposite of Rantaro’s free hand. Shuichi touched Kokichi’s warm, tight belly as well, his eyes fixating on his rounded shape.

“Ngh,” Kokichi winced as he really started to feel cramping in his stomach. He tried to relax as he sunk into Rantaro’s chest, but the pain was getting worse, “It huuurts…” he whined. Rantaro let his arms finally go and Kokichi immediately brought his hands to his hurting stomach. He was shocked as he felt it for himself. He was so tight and huge it was hard to believe.

“Just lay back baby, we’ll help you feel better,” Rantaro insisted in a soft voice. Kokichi wanted to cry he was in so much pain, but he did as Rantaro suggested and slumped into the other’s embrace.

“You did really well for your first time,” Shuichi complimented as he continued to rub his belly, “Look at how big you are.” The black haired boy was in awe at Kokichi’s considerable size. He had no idea if he would be able to do as well tomorrow, but for now he could admire his resolve. Rather than just keep his hands on the poor boy, Shuichi leaned down and placed gentle kisses around his tummy. Rantaro was still rubbing him higher up, leaving room for Shuichi, occasionally pressing into the taut flesh.

“Try letting some pressure out again. That will help,” Rantaro encouraged. Kokichi moaned as he tried to let the other two ease him up, but that alone wasn’t working well enough. Rantaro massaged him a little harder, trying to get the pressure to escape. Kokichi mustered a few low belches as Rantaro’s hands kneaded at him.

“That feels goo-urp-d what you’re doing, Shuichi,” Kokichi commented as he felt the dark clad boy’s tongue pressed up against his flesh. He pulled back a little and reached out his hand to the smaller boy’s belly, running his finger down the center of his plumped stomach. Kokichi put his hand on Shuichi’s head encouragingly. Shuichi smiled at him and spread his palm over the side of Kokichi’s belly, patting him softly as he tongued his belly button.

Kokichi whined as Shuichi’s tongue pressed against him in that spot. Rantaro went back to kissing his neck while Shuichi eased him below. The double act seemed to be helping the small boy. Kokichi had closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side as he gave Rantaro better access. He still felt sick, but not as bad as he was a moment ago.

Then, Shuichi slapped the side of his gut hard, bringing the purple haired boy to finally let out a huge burp. That spot was tender on his belly now, and he wanted to be angry, but that was finally relieving the pressure built up inside that he was standing down.

“There, don’t you feel better now?” Rantaro asked in Kokichi’s ear. Kokichi nodded slowly.

“Thanks Shuichi…” Kokichi said hazily. Shuichi sat back up and gazed at the boy with half lidded eyes.

“You’re welcome,” He leaned his head in and pressed his lips against Kokichi’s, still tasting some of the sugary treats on his lips. Kokichi melted into their kiss, moaning happily as Shuichi kissed him deeply.

“It’s nice to see you two getting along better,” Rantaro added, his hand still holding Kokichi’s stomach. He didn’t feel as tight as he was a little earlier. It was only a matter of time before he would be comfortable like this.

The two of them spent a good while giving Kokichi much needed tummy rubs and Shuichi peppered him with kisses until Kokichi was feeling well enough to sleep. Rantaro helped the small boy get to his feet. Kokichi had a hard time at first, but he was able to keep on his feet. He held onto his belly as he walked to the bathroom, curious to see what he looked like from the perspective of the mirror.

“Shit!” he cried from the bathroom, “I look like I’m pregnant.” He kind of laughed. Which didn’t help his still lingering pain. He still had the T-shirt shirt pulled up to expose his full belly but he tried to pull it back down. The shirt could only reach his belly button. Even if he pulled it down harder, it would spring back up. He came back out and found Rantaro cleaning up the mess. He made sure to bring some food storage supplies to keep the uneaten food for another time. Shuichi was on the bed, his head turned in Kokichi’s direction when he came out of the bathroom and gestured for the boy to stand in front of him.

“What are you going to name it?” Shuichi joked as he placed his hands back on Kokichi’s belly. He laughed. With the food cleaned up, Rantaro flopped on the bed next to Shuichi.

“I think you should really reconsider this whole motherhood thing Kokichi, you might not be ready for it,” he added. The three of them laughed about the food baby jokes for a while, but as Kokichi kept yawning they decided it was time to let him sleep. Rantaro let him have the bed. He didn’t want to make his go back to his own room right now.

The bed was only big enough for maybe two people so instead of leaving someone out, the others would sleep elsewhere. Rantaro and Shuichi made sure Kokichi was comfortable and each gave him a kiss goodnight before leaving him to sleep.

Rantaro offered to sleep on the floor, saying his legs were too long to sleep on the couch comfortably anyway. Shuichi removed his jacket and belt before laying down on the couch and wrapping himself in a spare blanket. Rantaro knelt down next to the couch and kissed Shuichi goodnight as well.

“Are you nervous about your turn tomorrow?” he asked, quietly as to not disturb Kokichi.

“A little, but I want to do it too,” Shuichi replied, matching his low volume.

“I have something nice planned for you too, so I hope you’ll enjoy it,” Rantaro gave him a coy smile.

“If you can make Kokichi enjoy it, I have full confidence in you,” Shuichi complimented.

“Thanks,” he said, “goodnight sweetie, I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, Rantaro made himself comfy on the floor and wistfully fell asleep.


End file.
